Paramour
by Heartless Itsuke
Summary: Se perdió un tiempo, contando las baldosas de la pared. Pero nuevamente como siempre le sucedía, no pudo impedir que su mente se comenzara a carcomer de culpa y autocompasión. Podía seguir insistiendo en que Ike era suyo, no lo era del todo, y no tenía el derecho para reclamarlo. Después de todo al final había perdido la batalla que nunca había sido declarada. ...¿Lo continúo...


Disclaimer: Los personajes nombrados, no pertenecen a mi persona, son correspondientes a sus respectivos creadores y la compañía Nintendo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico de esto.

Advertencias: Contenido BL, yaoi, si eres sensible a estos temas, es recomendable que no lo leas, de ser así abstente a comentar. Gracias.

-.-.-.

.-.-.-

-.-.-.

.-.-.-

-.-.-.

No podía evitar mirarle con admiración. Sus rasgos masculinos tan poco expresivos y duros, pero sólo él podía saber la dulzura que había en ellos.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, acarició su suave rostro, anhelando ver aquellos hermosos zafiros que por ojos tenía ese atractivo ser.

Comenzó por su frente, lisa y tersa, pese a que siempre llevaba fruncido el ceño. Se deslizó a su mirada dormida, sus suaves mejillas carentes de color, con delicadeza escurrió sus dedos hasta sus delgados labios, de un rosado pálido… Unos labios que no sólo él tenía el placer de probar.

Apartó su mano, cayendo en cuenta que inconscientemente había apretado esa zona con brusquedad.

Colocando ambas manos en su pecho, se acercó y le besó, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para que las lágrimas que ya nublaban su mirada, no salieran.

Se levantó de la cama, observando como su acompañante se daba la vuelta buscando una posición más cómoda. Abrazaba la almohada, quizás en sus sueños pensaba que se trataba de él, como de costumbre, al despertar haría una pequeña pataleta infantil, sin cambiar su tosco semblante.

Sonrió levemente y tomó un boxer del piso, sin importarle si eran los suyos o los de su amante.

-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-

Entró a la tina con agua caliente, buscando cualquier cosa con la cual distraer su mente. ¿La razón? No quería comenzar a pensar.

Se perdió un tiempo, contando las baldosas de la pared. Pero nuevamente como siempre le sucedía, no pudo impedir que su mente se comenzara a carcomer de culpa y autocompasión.

Echó sus cabello hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de lo largo que estaba ya. Por segundos, pensó en cortarlo, pero al instante desistió recordando lo que alguna vez Ike le había mencionado.

_*Me gusta el cabello largo, no soportaría estar con alguien más masculino que yo… Además, el azul tuyo es especial.*_

Se golpeó la frente, pensando que debía dejar de comportarse como una chiquilla de quince años… Ni siquiera como una mujer; el hecho de que fuera el pasivo no lo hacía mujer, aunque Ike insistía en que sí.

_Mujer._ Desde hacía un tiempo dicha palabra y ser le molestaba demasiado. Cada vez que la escuchaba, sin quererlo, su mente divagaba a pensar en que haría Ike en esos momentos con _su mujer._ No podía evadir esos pensamientos y dejar que el egoísmo llenara su ser.

Nuevamente, como solía hacerlo diario, clavó su mirada en su mano izquierda, observando el precioso anillo dorado con una resaltante piedra blanca, que llevaba su dedo anular. Le fascinaba verlo. Sentía que recobraba todas las fuerzas que perdía pensando en aquella mujer.

Ike era suyo, lo había sido antes… Pero ya no estaba seguro si lo seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo.

Se quitó la argolla y leyó una y otra vez las letras grabadas por dentro de éste.

_I & M_

Pensó en lo que Link le había dicho hace un par de semanas, y tenía tanta razón el rubio.

Podía seguir insistiendo en que Ike era suyo, no lo era del todo, y no tenía el derecho para reclamarlo.

Después de todo al final había perdido la batalla.

Él llevaba la sortija de compromiso… Pero ella llevaba la de matrimonio.

Suspiró resignado colocándose el anillo en su lugar nuevamente.

Se golpeó mentalmente.

- Deja de actuar tan maricamente…- susurró saliendo de la tina.

.-.-.-

-.-.-.

.-.-.-

Al salir del baño con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, notó que el mayor ya estaba despierto y sentado en la cama.

- Me has dejado abrazando a la puta almohada otra vez.- musitó mirándole acusadoramente.

- Lo siento, pero tú mejor que nadie sabrás como me urge un baño después de hacerlo.- contestó en un susurro, deshaciéndose de la toalla, dejándola por ahí en alguna parte del piso, y avanzando a recostarse en la cama nuevamente.- Nee, quiero ir a la feria.

- ¿La feria?.- preguntó halándolo hacía él y abrazándolo en el acto.- Vamos, no tienes nueve años… Dentro de poco cumplirás los veinticinco.

- Ehhh, ¿Y qué hay con eso?.- respondió con inocencia, sin saber a que se refería el mayor.- Se va este domingo, sé que podrás hacerme un espacio en tu agenda el viernes…

- No puedo el viernes… Iremos a cenar con sus padres.- balbuceó, intentando evitar decir el nombre de su esposa, Marth la odiaba de sobremanera, y ponía realmente mal cuando pronunciaba su nombre en presencia de éste.

Notó como Marth apartaba el rostro ante la respuesta. Y no era para menos.

- Vamos el sábado.- habló intentando arreglar el asunto.- Te invitaré a comer al restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta, iremos a la feria, y por la noche a la costa, ¿qué tal?.

El menor intentaba mantener su faceta de molesto, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

-Vale.- murmuró besándole suavemente en los labios.

- Será que mejor que tome una ducha, ya son las siete.- dijo Ike resignado.- ¿Me ayudas con el jabón?

Marth rió quedamente ante el acoso de Ike.

- Yo también trabajo y debo arreglarme, no todos lucimos perfectos salidos de la ducha.-

Ike se acercó abrazándole por la cintura.

- Luces mejor que eso.- susurró en su oído.

- Que pasivo suena eso Ikey.- se burló el menor

- Ohh, yo sé que sonó muy marica.- contestó separándose.

- ¿Y toda tu hombría?.- preguntó intentando provocar a su compañero, se frustró cuando le vio sonriente.

- Tú la conoces mejor que nadie, ¿no?.- murmuró socarrón dando un suave pellizco en el trasero del menor, que completamente sonrojado, prefirió no contestar nada ya.

- Ándate a bañar, joder.- ordenó al de mirada zafiro.

Marth amaba esos pequeños momentos, en los que deseaba que todas sus mañanas fuesen así. Aunque quizás era mucho pedir.

Pues solo era una vez a la semana, los otros seis días restantes, eran él y su fría cama solamente. Oh, claro, y el enorme peso de saber que Ike no dormía con él en esos momentos, por compartir sábanas con aquella mujer…

.-.-.-

-.-.-.

.-.-.-

- Tu hermana hizo maravillas enseñándote a cocinar.- habló Ike mordiendo su tostada con mermelada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿huh?

- Cuando teníamos quince, ¿recuerdas?, quisiste hacer como hoy, tortilla de arroz.- soltó una sonora risa.- estaba cruda por dentro, y quemada por fuera.

- Joder, cállate.

- Anda ya, debo irme. Zelda me espera en casa.- avisó sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras.

Cuando había caído en cuenta, el menor ya tenía la tristeza marcada en el rostro.

- Marthy…- susurró el mayor, viéndose interrumpido de inmediato.

- Se te hace tarde, y a mi también, tengo turno en la mañana y no quiero hacer esperar a los niños.

Se reprendió mentalmente. Tenía que parar. No podía hacer berrinche cada vez que Ike nombrase a su esposa. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Echarse a llorar como tanto deseaba?… No podía, por más que quisiera, no podía…

Ike le miraba desde la puerta de entrada, con su traje completo y su maletín en mano.

Era el abogado que siempre había soñado ser.

Le miraba expectante, esperando notar que no estuviese molesto el menor, y poder irse con tranquilidad.

Marth sonrió, y se acercó a acomodar su corbata.

- Me llamas por la tarde.- susurró alejándose, a lo que el mayor asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Un beso de despedida?.- pidió el mayor acercándose con intenciones de atrapar en un abrazo al menor.

Éste lo esquivó y con nudo en la garganta se limitó a murmurar:

- Ella te espera… Se te hace tarde… Y tu esposa espera.

_Después de todo al final había perdido la batalla._

_Él llevaba la sortija de compromiso… Pero ella llevaba la de matrimonio._

_-.-.-._

_.-.-.-_

_-.-.-._

_.-.-.-_

_-.-.-._

Después de siglos y siglos de no aparecer por aquí, y demás llantos maricones en casa, pude reaparecer por estos lados…

Contando el hecho de mi nueva pareja favorita, y mi afición a Amor-Yaoi… decidí escribir algo para mis queridos cabellos azules… Demasiados huecos en el one-shot, ¿nee?, como te dije Rikku… ¿No hay ganas de más? ¿Una precuela? ¿Una secuela con Link/Marth? (De verdad quiero leer esta pareja…)… En fin, si ustedes piden, otro capítulo, me veré más forzada a hacerlo que por voluntad propia…

Como siempre, gracias por leerme y tomarse las ENORMES molestias de comentar mis redacciones, ¡besos!.

(¿Notaron la actitud de Marth aquí? Es más macho… xD me agrada más…)

(Presiento que a Zeldi-chan le encantará que Ike esté casado con Zelda, aunque le ponga los cuernotes xDD… Un día de estos te escribiré uno de esa pareja, querida xD)


End file.
